


Księga rodzaju (kobieta wygnana)

by skyeofskynet



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Biblical References, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napisana w 2011 roku wariacja biblijna na temat Zuzanny Pevensie i Aslana w roli bezlitosnego Boga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Księga rodzaju (kobieta wygnana)

_[…] póki nie wrócisz do ziemi,_  
z której zostałeś wzięty;   
bo prochem jesteś   
i w proch się obrócisz!  
Rdz 3, 19 

 

KSIĘGA RODZAJU  
(KOBIETA WYGNANA)

 

Zuzanna —

Nie śni. 

Zgrzyt łopat niczym ostrze miecza ocierające się o napierśnik, zgrzyt miażdżonego metalu – echo w jej uszach, chłód ziemi przyklejonej do spoconej dłoni, _prochem jesteś, w proch się obrócisz_ , słowa zapomnianej modlitwy zamierające w ustach.

Zuzanna —

Nie ma bezgranicznej wiary swojej siostry, ma wspomnienia dwóch żyć, które jej zabrano. Huk bomb i świst strzał zlewają się w jedno, rude plamy na zbroi (-nie zbroi) Piotra to krew lub rdza, cięciwa w jej palcach pęka pod napięciem, złoty lew patrzy złowrogo z czerwonego sztandaru.

Zuzanna —

Śni.

_Popełniłaś grzech swojej matki, córko Ewy_ , mówi złoty lew z jej snów, jest teraz większy, jak ona, ale Zuzanna nie spuszcza oczu: w snach wciąż jest królową, nawet jeśli już dawno przestała być Łagodna. 

_Lubisz być okrutny_ , pyta-nie pyta, a lew nie odpowiada, milczenie wystarczy.

(oto twój grzech, córko Ewy — poznałaś prawdę)

 

Wygnanie z raju odbywa się przy dźwięku fanfar i kiedy złoty lew ogłasza swój wyrok, Zuzanna zaciska palce na dłoni Piotra i myśli o swoich winach. 

(oto grzech wiary, myśli teraz Zuzanna, uwierzyłam ci, więc mnie nie chciałeś)

_Lubisz wystawiać nas na próby_ , pyta-nie pyta Zuzanna, nawet jeśli nie musi, bo wie. Sto lat zimy dla Narnii i zima w jej sercu. Przestaje chodzić do kościoła po czytaniu o wielkim potopie. 

 

Zuzanna —

Śni.

Prześcieradło układa się na podłodze jak całun, zgrzyt zawiasów to zgrzyt miecza w futerale, za rzędem futer nie ma drzwi. Zrywa z wieszaków płaszcze i rozrzuca je po podłodze, kulki na mole rozsypują się u jej stóp jak śnieg, upada na kolana i uderza pięściami o drewnianą ścianę szafy. 

_Oddaj mi ich_ , chce krzyczeć, krzyczy, _oddaj, oddaj_. _Oddaj_ , powtarza, chociaż zna prawdę. Aslan nie słucha poleceń. Nie jest oswojonym lwem.

( _nie wrócisz więcej do Narnii_ , przypomina złoty lew, jego oddech muska jej szyję, echo błogosławieństwa, _wybaczyłeś mojemu bratu_ , mówi Zuzanna, _dlaczego nie potrafisz wybaczyć mnie?_ )

Opiera głowę o ściankę i słyszy szelest liści i szczęk oręża, gałązki łamane kopytami i dźwięk rogu.

(słyszy ciszę)

 

Zuzanna —

Nie śni. Żyje.

(to sprawa między nimi — kobietą wygnaną i bogiem okrutnym)


End file.
